Many processes in biology, including transcription, translation, and metabolic or is signal transduction pathways, are mediated by noN-covalently-associated multienzyme complexes1, 101. The formation of multiprotein or protein-nucleic acid complexes produce the most efficient chemical machinery. Much of modern biological research is concerned with identifying proteins involved in cellular processes, determining their functions and how, when, and where they interact with other proteins involved in specific pathways. Further, with rapid advances in genome sequencing projects there is a need to develop strategies to define “protein linkage maps”, detailed inventories of protein interactions that make up functional assemblies of proteins2,3. Despite the importance of understanding protein assembly in biological processes, there are few convenient methods for studying protein-protein interactions in vivo4,5. Approaches include the use of chemical crosslinking reagents and resonance energy transfer between dye-coupled proteins102, 103. A powerful and commonly used strategy, the yeast two-hybrid system, is used to identify novel protein-protein interactions and to examine the amino acid determinants of specific protein interactions4,6-8. The approach allows for rapid screening of a large number of clones, including cDNA libraries. Limitations of this technique include the fact that the interaction must occur in a specific context (the nucleus of S. cerevisiae), and generally cannot be used to distinguish induced versus constitutive interactions.
Recently, a novel strategy for detecting protein-protein interactions has been demonstrated by Johnsson and Varshaysky108 called the ubiquitin-based split protein sensor (USPS)9. The strategy is based on cleavage of proteins with N-terminal fusions to ubiquitin by cytosolic proteases (ubiquitinases) that recognize its tertiary structure. The strategy depends on the reassembly of the tertiary structure of the protein ubiquitin from complementary N- and C-terminal fragments and crucially, on the augmentation of this reassembly by oligomerization domains fused to these fragments. Reassembly is detected as specific proteolysis of the assembled product by cytosolic proteases (ubiquitinases). The authors demonstrated that a fusion of a reporter protein-ubiquitin C-terminal fragment could also be cleaved by ubiquitinases, but only if co-expressed with an N-terminal fragment of ubiquitin that was complementary to the C-terminal fragment. The reconstitution of observable ubiquitinase activity only occurred if the N- and C-terminal fragments were bound through GCN4 leucine zippers109,110. The authors suggested that this “split-gene” strategy could be used as an in vivo assay of protein-protein interactions and analysis of protein assembly kinetics in cells. Unfortunately, this strategy requires additional cellular factors (in this case ubiquitinases) and the detection method does not lend itself to high-throughput screening of cDNA libraries.
Rossi, F., C. A. Charlton, and H. M. Blau (1997) Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. (USA) 94, 8405-8410) have reported an assay based on the classical complementation of α and ω fragments of β-galactosidase (β-gal) and induction of complementation by induced oligomerization of the proteins FKBP12 and the mammalian target of rapamycin by rapamycin in transfected C2C12 myoblast cell lines. Reconstitution of b-gal activity is detected using substrate fluorescein di-β-D-galactopyranoside using several fluorescence detection assays. While this assay bears some resemblance to the present invention, there are several significant distinguishing differences. First, this particular complementation approach has been used for over thirty years in a vast number of applications including the detection of protein-protein interactions. Krevolin, M. and D. Kates (1993) U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,625) teaches the use of this complementation to detect protein-protein interactions. Also achievement of β-gal complementation in mammalian cells has previously been reported (Moosmann, P. and S. Rusconi (1996) Nucl. Acids Res. 24, 1171-1172). The individual PCAs presented here are completely de novo designed interaction detection assays, not described in any way previously except for publications arising from applicants laboratory. Secondly, this application describes a general strategy to develop molecular interaction assays from a large number of enzyme or protein detectors, all de novo designed assays, whereas the β-gal assay is not novel, nor are any general strategies or advancements over previously well documented applications given.
As in the USPS, the yeast-two hybrid strategy requires additional cellular machinery for detection that exist only in specific cellular compartments. There is therefore a need for a detection system which uses the reconstitution of a specific enzyme activity from fragments as the assay itself, without the requirement for other proteins for the detection of the activity. Preferably, the assay would involve an oligomerization-assisted complementation of fragments of monomeric or multimeric enzymes that require no other proteins for the detection of their activity. Furthermore, if the structure of an enzyme were known it would be possible to design fragments of the enzyme to ensure that the reassembled fragments would be active and to introduce mutations to alter the stringency of detection of reassembly. However, knowledge of structure is not a prerequisite to the design of complementing fragments, as will be explained below. The flexibility allowed in the design of such an approach would make it applicable to situations where other detection systems may not be suitable.
Recent advances in human genomics research has led to rapid progress in the identification of novel genes. In applications to biological and pharmaceutical research, there is now the pressing need to determine the functions of novel gene products; for example, for genes shown to be involved in disease phenotypes. It is in addressing questions of function where genomics-based pharmaceutical research becomes bogged down and there is now the need for advances in the development of simple and automatable functional assays. A first step in defining the function of a novel gene is to determine its interactions with other gene products in an appropriate context; that is, since proteins make specific interactions with other proteins or other biopolymers as part of functional assemblies, an appropriate way to examine the function of a novel gene is to determine its physical relationships with the products of other genes.
Screening techniques for protein interactions, such as the yeast “two-hybrid” system, have transformed molecular biology, but can only be used to study specific types of constitutively interacting proteins or interactions of proteins with other molecules, in narrowly defined cellular and compartmental contexts and require a complex cellular machinery (transcription) to work. To rationally screen for protein interactions within the context of a specific problem requires more flexible approaches. Specifically, assays that meet criteria necessary not only to detecting molecular interactions, but also to validating these interactions as specific and biologically relevant.
A list of assay characteristics that meet such criteria are as follows:
1) Allow for the detection of protein-protein, protein-DNA/RNA or protein-drug interactions in vivo or in vitro.
2) Allow for the detection of these interactions in appropriate contexts, such as within a specific organism, cell type, cellular compartment, or organelle.
3) Allow for the detection of induced versus constitutive protein-protein interactions (such as by a cell growth or inhibitory factor).
4) To be able to distinguish specific versus non-specific protein-protein interactions by controlling the sensitivity of the assay.
5) Allow for the detection of the kinetics of protein assembly in cells.
6) Allow for screening of cDNA, small organic molecule, or DNA or RNA libraries for molecular interactions.